Let Me Be Me
by Rose.Hathaway13
Summary: Rose is a teenager is high school, but what happens when the new boy comes- bringing along all his secrets? What happens when all those secrets start effecting her life?
1. See Something You Like?

**Hey! So this is my new story, I hope everyone loooves it! :)**

_Go screw youself_

_I've had enough, yeah_

_Now we're done_

_Go scr-_

"Arrrrrgggh" I groaned as I shut of my alarm on my Iphone. I really need to change the song…after awhile it gets _really_ annoying.

"Rose?" I heard my aunts voice through the door, "Are you up, dear?"

"Hmm? Uhhmm, yeah…yeah. I'm up." I mumbled back hoping she could hear.

"Okay, breakfast is down in the kitchen, you have an hour to get ready." She said. I stayed quiet for a while, still not embracing the fact of waking up. Until I heard the two words I loved most. "There's doughnuts!"

I jumped out of my bed and was down the stairs, swooping past my aunt with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Auntie A!" and then I was in the kitchen with my doughnut and orange juice.

My aunts name is Alberta. She took me in after my mom left for her 'important job' and I ran away from my dad. He isn't really the nicest person out there. Bastard.

I live in Monterey, California. It's beautiful here, I never want to leave. It's the first day of school since winter break and I cant wait to see my best friend, Lissa. She has been with her boyfriend and his family in Montana for some odd reason this whole break. What a bore for me. So now that we are all back for school and cant wait to get back the my friends and my pranks! Such fun.

After my breakfast I headed upstairs to get ready for the day, I decided on some dark denim skinny jeans with my black Vans and a grey cami with a Juicy sweatshirt over that. Comfortable and cute.

I looked over at the time on my phone. _7:45_ blinked in my face like it was taunting me. "Haha! Your lattttteee! Better goo! Gooo! Goooo!" I have fifteen minutes to get into the school! If I drive fast I should make it there right on time. I ran downstairs, grabbed my bag, and hugged my aunt goodbye, then sped out of the driveway with a squeal of my wheels. _I gotta stop doing that._ I thought to myself.

At _7:55_ I pulled into the parkway right next to Lissa's car. Thank god. I got out and saw all my friends already around my car. I looked at all the faces I've missed. Mason, Liss, Mia, hottie, Christan, and Eddie. WOAH. I looked back. Who. Is. _That_?

"Hey, Hathaway! How was your winter break?" My oldest and closest friend Mason asked.

"Wouldve been better if you all didn't ditch me…." I replied with a faked hurt expression.

"Oh, you know we love you!" Lissa said in her always so happy voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. How was Montana? Did you find a better, hotter boyfriend?" I looked over to the tall man talking to Christian.

"No! That's Dimitri. He's from Russia and just moved here. He is deffinately hot though…don't tell Christian I said that though." She pointed her 'Im really serious, Rose' look at me.

"Don't worry, I wont! Chill!" I laughed. "Soooo," I dragged the word out, "is he single?" I asked with a slight glint in my eye.

"Pft, yeah right. No. He is dating Christians sister, Tasha." Ugh. Gross. Tasha. Ive hated her ever since I saw her. I always just had at bad feeling around her.

"How the hell did she get him if he just moved here?" I practically yelled. "How'd she even get him period?"

"Well apparently during the summer, so like, a really long time ago, Tasha went to Russia and got lost or something. They met and some how he moved here five months later. They were talking on the internet for a while after summer though, and I guess they were dating.

"Oh. What. A. Bitch." The bell rang shortly after that and I had to go to class. But, being me, of course I was late.

"Really, Hathway? You couldn't be on time on the first day back?" barked my History teacher, Stan Alto.

"Sorry, Stanny. I didn't wanna bless you with my presence to early." With that I walked to my seat in the back while Altos' face turned a deep shade of red and began mumbling shit to himself.

I felt eyes staring at my from my left so I turned and saw the hot Russian staring at me.

"See something you like?"

**YAY! Done for the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Im going to try REALLY hard to write good for you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They make me happy (: **


	2. Stupid, Dumb Jokes

**Merppp. Didn't get any reviews but lotsa adds! Thanks guys! This story has only been up for a few hours, but here's another chapter! _Tell me what you think plleeeassseeee!_**

**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD! Sadly…**

_**Previously On LMBM**_

_"Sorry, Stanny. I didn't wanna bless you with my presence to early." With that I walked to my seat in the back while Altos' face turned a deep shade of red and began mumbling shit to himself._

_I felt eyes staring at my from my left so I turned and saw the hot Russian staring at me._

_"See something you like?"_

_**Present**_

"Umm, sorry…." The hot Russian quietly said back. I was stunned for a second then replied.

"Oh…um, I was just kidding. Didn't mean to be a bitch." I did a little laugh. He nodded then turned back to the front of the classroom. I decided that now would be a good time to get a good look at him.

He had shoulder length brown hair, and deep brown eyes that you could swim in for hours. Literally. He looked about 6'6 or 6'7. About a foot and a half taller than me, more or less. He was gorgeous. He was really muscular; I bet he has like an 8 pack under that tight black t-shirt he's wearing. His face was perfectly sculpted and his skin had that olive color to it. Beautiful. He was like a god.

I felt a tap on my right shoulder and turned around to glare at whoever was disrupting my god-stalking moment.

I saw my friend Adrian sit down next to me, he was late too.

"Hey, little flower, nice seeing you here." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, big drunk. Why do you always call me that? You know I'm _nothing _like a flower!" I said in the most annoyed voice I could make up.

"You're exactly like a flower! Your Rose, you're beautiful and you brighten a room! All you need is a little water…I can be your water!" He said with a wink, wooow that was lame.

"Really. Adrian that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know, I know, but it's all I can think of right now. I'm tired; you should take me to bed." Again with the damn wink.

"No Adrian. Just no. you're a horrible flirt." And we both started laughing really loud. Stanny had to speak up of course.

"Would you like to share the joke Ms. Hathaway?" He said looking like a tomato with his angry ass face.

"Oh sure! I was just telling Adrian that I heard you got arrested. If I remember right it was because you stuck your head out a window and the police thought you were mooning them, I know your ugly but woooow. Ass face" I said with an evil smile. The whole class began laughing, even Dimitri.

"HATHAWAY! YOU WIL-"ding_, ding, ding!_ Haha! Saved by the bell!

"Sorry gotta go ass face! Talk to you tomorrow!" with that I ran out of the class with Stan chasing close behind. I took a sharp turn and lost him. But I ran in to a hard wall. Ow. I looked up to see Dimitri holding out his hand for me.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." He said politely. My god! His abs are hard!

"Its fine, my fault." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, "I'm Rose by the way."

"Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Dimitri." He smiled, it really stunned me. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Wow, I sound stupid.

"I know," He gave me a strange look, "umm, my friend Lissa was telling me who you are…sorry, haha" I gave a shaky look. _Ding, ding, ding! _"Ugh! Late again! Sorry Dimitri I got to go! Bye!" Already running down the hall.

I heard a faint "Bye Roza."

**YAY! Done! Well two chapters in one day! I promise they will get longer as I get more readers! ENJOY! _AND PLLLLEAASEEE REVIEW! ILL BE A HAPPY GIRL!_**

_**Who wants a Dimitri POV? Review!**_


	3. Struck by Rose!

**AN at the bottom please read! Longest chapter sooooo far! OKIIEEE, here's Dimitris POV :)**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I groaned as I slammed my hand down on my annoying alarm clock to shut it up. I sat up in my bed and stretched while looking around my room. Boxes everywhere. I still haven't got time to unpack other than my clothes. I kicked my legs over the side of the bed and shivered when they touched the cold hard wood floor. No matter what, I will never get used to how cold that floor gets over night.

"Dimitri? Are you up?" I heard my mother, Olena, through the door, followed by soft knocking.

"Yes, mamma. Ill be downstairs in twenty." I replied with a tired voice.

"Okay, breakfast is on the table." Then I heard soft retreating foot steps down the hall.

I stood up and walked over to my closet and picked out the first shirt and jeans I saw then slumped over to my connecting bathroom to get ready for the day.

After all that was done and grabbed my bag and went downstairs to see a full breakfast meal on the table.

"Woah, mamma, you didn't need to go all out, really, it's only my first day of school." I said surprised.

"Well I can't have my son or daughter going to school on empty stomachs!" She exclaimed as my sister Victoria stomped down the stairs.

"What. School. Gets you up. This early? It's crazy!" what a drama queen. I rolled my eyes at her and began eating my breakfast.

After about fifteen minutes of eating I looked over at the time. 7:30.

"Vika, mamma, its time to go." I said as Vika stood up and grabbed her purse. I kissed my mom goodbye and me and Viktoria drove off to school. When we got there I saw my girlfriend and her brother Christian with some people I didn't really know. So Vika ran off with some girl that came and introduced themselves to her, I think Meredith was the girls name, while I walked over to Tasha and Christian. They introduced me to everyone there and I waved and said a small "Hey" and put my arm around Tasha.

While we were talking a red convertible Mustang sped past us and into the parking spot next to…Lissas, I think that was her name, car.

"That's Rose," Tasha said with disgust, "Shes a whore, a complete fake. She goes around acting like she does stuff with guys but she's just a fake virgin." Wow. I'm dating a bitch.

"Aren't you being a little hard on her?" I asked with sympathy.

"No," She dragged the word out with confusion, "You'll see Dimka. Shes horrible."

"Oh, common Tasha! Stop with your crap! Shes perfectly fine. She isn't a whore." Christian piped in.

"Shut up, Chrisy." She spat back just as the bell rang. She giggled and said "I got to go Dimka, see you later," With what she thinks was a flirtatious wink and a kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah, bye," I said unsure of where to go, thanks for the help Tasha.

"Here, ill show you where to go," Christian asked for my schedule then took me over to my class just as the second bell rang. I handed my schedule the teacher, Mr. Alto, I think, and sat down.

It was really quiet until I saw Rose walk in the door, late.

"Really, Hathaway? You couldn't be on time on the first day back?" barked Mr. Alto.

"Sorry, Stanny. I didn't wanna bless you with my presence to early." Rose spat back.

She came and sat down next to me and I just stared at her for a while. She had long brown wavy hair that fell down her shoulders just right and eyes that looked almost black, she was gorgeous.

"See something you like?" An angelic voice pulled me out of my trance.

**(I was gonna stop here…but that would be mean….)**

"Umm, sorry…." I said, embarrassed that I was caught staring.

"Oh…um, I was just kidding. Didn't mean to be a bitch." She laughed. I nodded then turned back to Alto to see if I could try to learn with a goddess next to me. It was a little hard because it was like I could feel her eyes boring into me.

I saw a guy I met earlier by the cars walk in late, too, his name was Adrian, I believe. He seemed like a typical womanizer type of guy. I hated guys like that. My theory was right as I listened into the conversation between him and Rose.

"Hey, little flower, nice seeing you here." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, big drunk. Why do you always call me that? You know I'm _nothing _like a flower!" She said in an annoyed voice.

"You're exactly like a flower! Your Rose, you're beautiful and you brighten a room! All you need is a little water…I can be your water!" He said and I could almost feel him winking at her, that was a really stupid pick up line.

"Really. Adrian that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" She said with a little laugh, and I realized that her laugh is amazing; it was the best noise I have ever heard.

"Yeah I know, I know, but it's all I can think of right now. I'm tired; you should take me to bed." Wow, I could feel another damn wink. He needs to stop, he sounds ridiculous. Woah, am I jealous? I can't be jealous. I have a girlfriend and I don't even know Rose!

"No Adrian. Just no. you're a horrible flirt." They both started laughing really loud. I even snickered a little. Until Alto said something.

"Would you like to share the joke Ms. Hathaway?" He said while his face burned red from anger.

"Oh sure! I was just telling Adrian that I heard you got arrested. If I remember right it was because you stuck your head out a window and the police thought you were mooning them, I know your ugly but woooow. Ass face" Rose replied with a smirk. I even had to laugh with the rest of the class at that.

"HATHAWAY! YOU WIL-"ding_, ding, ding!_ There goes the bell, she got lucky. I walked out of the class and was turning down a hall when I heard "Sorry gotta go ass face! Talk to you tomorrow!" I watched as Rose ran out and came running right at me, I didn't have anytime to react. She ran right into me and fell to the ground before I could catch her.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there." I lied a little as I stuck out my hand to help her up.

"Its fine, my fault." she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up, "I'm Rose by the way."

"Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Dimitri." I smiled, even though I already knew who she was. She gave a little smile back; it was a little shy I could tell.

"I know," I gave her a strange look, "umm, my friend Lissa was telling me who you are…sorry, haha" she gave a shaky laugh and I laughed along with her. _Ding, ding, ding! _"Ugh! Late again! Sorry Dimitri I got to go! Bye!" she yelled already running down the hall.

I waved and said a small "Bye Roza."

**OK! There you go! I hope it was satisfactory! **_**IM GONNA ASK FOR ATLEAST 3 REVIEWS FOR MY CONTINUE!**_** Plleeeassseeee review and thank you to the few people that did with the first two chapters!**


	4. Hey, partner

**WOW! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I would like to thank_ Nellyrose1994_ for and idea that I decided to include in this chapter! Please read AN at bottom! You guys are awesome!**

**RPOV**

Turned out I was late for Health with Coach Tanner, it wasn't horrible, but I still wanted to pound my face in a locker. I was _that _bored. The bell rang an hour later and I was the first one out of the room, and into the hallway. I looked around a little and found Lissa walking with Christian towards the Art room, I'm guessing that's her next class so I ran to catch up with them.

"Hey, Fire Crotch, I can walk her the rest of the way, you can go now, bye!" I shouted as I pushed him around Lissa and back down the hall. He got the nickname Fire Crotch because when we were fifteen, he was screwing around in a science class and something exploded…and something else caught on fire…along with his crotch. Funniest shit ever. Of course now we don't get to do labs, but I can live with that.

"Okay. Liss, so I was talking to Dimitri, and my god. I think I'm crushing on a guy I don't even know." I said in my gossipy voice. She laughed at it along with me, and then got really serious.

"No, Rose. Seriously? You know what happened last time you took Camille's boyfriend, Jesse? Tasha isn't much better, and it'll end the same. Don't do that to yourself." She said. I shuttered at the horrible memory. I know what she means but I just can't help the attraction I feel towards him.

"Lissa. Please, don't bring it up. Just, never mind." I said as I walked away, now disappointed, with Lissa and myself. I walk towards my next class trying to hold in tears that no one would've ever thought id be capable of producing.

When I walked in I saw Dimitri sitting next to where I usually sit, so I walk past him and over to a new seat in the far back corner next to Meredith.

"Hey, Rose, why did you switch spots?" She asked. That's one thing I don't like about people in general. They always what to know stuff.

"Oh, no reason, just like the back more I guess," I said with a slight smile.

"Oh, ok," She smiled back just as Ms. Karp, Coach Tanners girlfriend (insert giggle here), began her class. She wasn't really a horrible teacher...I just really hate English.

"Okay, class, we are going to be writing poems today, not anything complex, just going to put some stuff together." She got the class' attention just as someone walked through the door...Adrian, again, late. I sighed and slumped in my seat knowing something was gonna happen. Ms. Karp continued, "Will everyone please write a poem one loose piece of paper, whether it is one you have heard, or one you have written. We will share them in ten minutes." then she walked over to her desk, and began scribbling on the attendance sheet.

I wonder what I should write about. I mean, I've written songs and stuff but never really a poem. Maybe I can just write down a song and it will pass as a poem? It's worth a try.

_I can fly away from here_

_I can lose all my fears_

_I can run and not look back_

_I can dance when the sky turns black_

It was the first song I thought of so I just wrote that down then sat and waited for everyone else to finish, which turned out to only be like two minutes. Ms. Karp called Meredith up first and she began reading a poem by some person she likes.

_A friend is someone who fills our lives  
>with beauty, joy, and grace.<br>And makes the whole world we live in  
>a better and happier place.<br>**- Jean Kyler McManus –**_

It was actually really cute and something I would read. It reminds me a lot of Lissa. I kind of feel a little bad that I got mad at me…I mean she's only trying to protect me from getting hurt again. Maybe I should apologize after class…yeah ill do that.

Next Ms. Karp called up Camille, then Sophie, and Ralf, Jessica, Katie, Michael, and James. Now its Dimitris' turn and I couldn't wait to hear this.

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_I'm sure it happens every day._

_But we're too young to know what love is._

_At least that's what some people say._

He read…it was perfect. How does someone come up with that? **(AN, Actually, I read that but don't really know who wrote it….)** It was amazing, the whole time he kept his head at his paper but as applause rang out he looked up, smiled, and sat down. Next was Adrian. Arrrrgggh. And he began….

_Rose is in red,_

_But never in blue,_

_Sharp as a thorn,_

_Fights like one too._

He needs to stop that. God, now Dimitri know I like to fight people…actually you can't really call it a fight when im always winning. Now, me. Of course. No one has ever heard anything I have written before so I don't know if it was actually that good. Im really nervous….but I stood up, walked to the front, took in a deep breath, and squeezed my eyes shut as I began to read.

_I can fly away from here_

_I can lose all my fears_

_I can run and not look back_

_I can dance when the sky is black_

I heard applause before I even knew I was done. I let out a breath. I brushed the fallen wavy brown hair out of my face. Then I gracefully walked back to my seat. I was done.

Soon everyone got done as the last person sat down and Ms. Karp began explaining our next project.

"I will pair you with a partner and you two will have to write five poems. You will not be graded on anything but completion and creativity. Good luck!" then she began pairing us up, this is why she was awesome. Her grading is an easy A! But what she said next was _not_ what I was expecting.

"Dimitri! Rose! Partner up, I can't wait to see what you can put together for me," She exclaimed just as the bell rang. I groaned and walked out the door just as Dimitri came up to me.

"Hey…partner." He smirked.

**Okay guys! The poems above are not mine except Roses (please tell me what you think of it) but the others I got off of websites…not Adrian's but you know where that came from ;) _Im going to ask for 4 reviews this time since it's my 4__th__ chapter!_ You are amazing and I hope you like the story so far! Make me happy (:**


	5. Just My Luck

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile! Sorry! I won't be getting to the poems for a while because a have a special friend writing them and that takes time. **

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews! They really made me happy (: I try to respond to everyone who reviews, so sorry if I thank you twice. **_

**Okayyy enough of my rambling, on to the story!**

_Last Time_

_"Dimitri! Rose! Partner up, I can't wait to see what you can put together for me," She exclaimed just as the bell rang. I groaned and walked out the door just as Dimitri came up to me. _

_"Hey…partner." He smirked_

**D POV**

I walked into my next class late but I didn't care. As long as I got to talk to Rose. She was so beautiful.

The class passed in a haze and as the bell rang I gathered all my stuff and rushed to my English class hoping Rose was in it. On my way I got stopped by an annoyed looking Christian.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked taking another look at him.

"Eh, nothing really, Rose pushed me away from Lissa again for some girl time. I think Rose is crushing on a guy or something. Girl drama." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Rose likes someone?" I asked disappointed that another man has stolen her heart. I don't know why as I have only known her for a short time.

"Yeah, I guess, hey I gotta run, see you later." He said walking away.

I got to my next class, disappointed that I didn't see Rose there. I set down my stuff then walked over to my friend I saw and talked with him until the teacher called for everyone to take their seats.

Rose walked in only a little late, looking like she was holding in tears. She looked at me and then walked right past me and into a far corner by a girl, Meredith I think. I heard them whispering but couldn't make out any words that were being said. Soon after the teacher began again.

"Okay, class, we are going to be writing poems today, not anything complex, just going to put some stuff together." She got the class' attention just as someone walked through the door. Of course it would be Adrian, late as always. I grumbled and leaned back and slouched in my seat. Ms. Karp continued, "Will everyone please write a poem one loose piece of paper, whether it is one you have heard, or one you have written. We will share them in ten minutes." then she walked over to her desk, and began scribbling on the attendance sheet.

I thought about what I should write and sat there thinking for quite a while. I looked over at Rose to see her thinking also. Soon after she began scribbling away on her paper. She gave me inspiration as I began to write….

It all just flooded out of me as I wrote and I loved how it turned out so I set down my pencil just as Ms. Karp called Meredith up to read her story.

_A friend is someone who fills our lives  
>with beauty, joy, and grace.<br>And makes the whole world we live in  
>a better and happier place.<br>**- Jean Kyler McManus –**_

It was a really good poem, something she could continue, but I couldn't wait until Rose got to read her poem.

Next Ms. Karp called up Camille, then Sophie, and Ralf, Jessica, Katie, Michael, and James. Now it's my turn…I was nervous. I swallowed and stood up and walked up to the front and began….

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_I'm sure it happens every day._

_But we're too young to know what love is._

_At least that's what some people say._

The whole time I was staring at my paper pretending I was reading to myself and no one was around me until applause rang out and I looked up. I smiled and walked back over to my seat letting out a deep breath. Next up was Adrian.

_Rose is in red,_

_But never in blue,_

_Sharp as a thorn,_

_Fights like one too._

Really? He is probably who Rose likes, I mean he is writing poems about her and hers will probably be about him. Wow. Just my freaking luck. I huffed and slumped further down into my seat. What surprised me though is that it seems as if he was implying that Rose liked to fight people. Hot.

I stopped my head rambles as Rose stood up and walked to the front and began reading….

_I can fly away from here_

_I can lose all my fears_

_I can run and not look back_

_I can dance when the sky is black_

I started clapping before she was done because that's just how amazing it was. She let out her breath and wiped hair out of her face as she walked back over to her seat.

After a while everyone got done and the last person sat down and Ms. Karp began explaining our next project.

"I will pair you with a partner and you two will have to write five poems. You will not be graded on anything but completion and creativity. Good luck!" then she began pairing us up, I was hoping I would get Rose, how amazing would that be? And what she said next made me jump for joy…not literally but in my head I was doing cartwheels!

"Dimitri! Rose! Partner up, I can't wait to see what you can put together for me," She exclaimed just as the bell rang. I smiled and walked out the door, just as Rose bumped into me, wow im having a good day!

"Hey…partner." I smirked.

**SHORT R POV**

"Oh. Hi." I said in an uninterested voice, I really wanted to try to stay away from him. This project isn't helping.

"Something wrong? I mean if you don't want to be my partner we can always switch with someone…." He said unwillingly.

"No. It's not that. It's just…I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow after school to work on the project, okay? Bye." I said walking down the hall and to the exit so I could get home.

"Umm, yeah sure I guess that'll be okay." He said turning the other way and walking.

_**OKAY! That's all for tonight but thanks for reading! At least 5 reviews please! Love. Love. Love. You all!**_


	6. SORRY!

**IM SOOO SORRY! I promise I didn't forget about this story, there will be a Valentine chapter up this week, promise! My fanfiction was down for a while, so im soo sorry I haven't updated! Stuff will actually be happening in the next few chapters, I know the one before this wasn't that great but it will get AMAZING! I love you all and please be patient with me! :)**

**(This will be replaced with a new chapter.)**


End file.
